Talk:Chu Feng/@comment-99.236.220.123-20170324072011
A few things to include: You should include the fact that all of the weapons he owns are under absolute submission (if he dies, no one can steal them and no one can forcefully cut off ties with his weapon). The MC has 18 earthen and 8 heaven taboos on top of the ones in this wiki (that he got from quinxantian in the emperor tomb) which weren't named but were stated that he got (forcefully entered his mind). In terms of the MC's belongings, in his cosmo sack includes millions of martial beads (and high medecines much beyond even the holy land of martialism), martial king and emperor armaments (besides the ones he can summon at any time), and infinite elite armaments (he can make millions of elite armaments in literally seconds). Besides that, a lot of world spiritualist valuable items in his cosmos sack. The MC's bloodline is an evolved (improved bloodline of his own clan) bloodline. The MC will combine the bodies of his four secret skills to make a god divine body. The secret skills can still be used. This means that he could have both his heavenly evolved bloodline and a godly divine body as well. The secret skills initially were still loyal to quinxiantian but changed their mind and switched to chu feng. The Profound truth secret skills (water, fire, wood, etc.) he has can allow him to create multiple bodies and also to bring forth a body to fight for him that's one level higher in cultivation than his own at max cultivation. In total, he can summon five to fight for him and they have an infinite lifespan and when they lose they revive like zombies. The MC has three fiances who he's already slept with (Zi ling, Su Rou, and Su Mei) but he also have a lot of females that flirt with him non-stop and will not mess with any other guys or potentially officially (through marriage) join his harem. Among them: Chun Wu, Bai Ruochen, Little Fishy (she's probably much older now so chill), Elf princess, and a couple of others (three girls who he forcefully assaulted for certain vengeful reasons but now he made up with them and wants to marry them to restore their honour, all basically hot af). Then there's the girls who regret looking down on him and now wish they can get with him but it's too late. Eggy so far is also part of the harem but idk if they'll make it official (but she's not going to ditch him when her cultivation returns). So far, all the strongest forces of the nine provinces, eastern sea region, and holy land of martialism treat chu feng as both family and god and would fight alongside him to the death if anything were to arise (but he's already surpassed them in strength so that's pointless). All opposing factions were killed during wars (it's rare for someone to revolt). The MC surpassed his father and grandfather (the strongest and most talented in his clan) in terms of both latent talent and will-power. He reached the tenth level (one step on it, it's the highest level beyond what's normal) of some form of test that is usually done in his biological family to test for it. Chu Feng's father was a super powerful martial person. His mother was a super powerful world spiritist. His latent talent combined both of theirs and surpassed them. He needs to get higher cultivation than his father so that he can save his mother in an even higher realm. There are four realms or more, so far: lower=>middle=>upper=>star region=>?